Wooden fence posts are often anchored to the ground by concrete. After prolonged exposure to the weather, these posts rot necessitating removal of the concrete "stump" so that replacement posts can be installed. Unfortunately, concrete stump removal is a backbreaking task most often performed by first digging a hole around the stump and, then, lifting the stump from the hole and onto a truck for off-site disposal. A pair of laborers can perform this procedure in several hours using hand tools like shovels and pry bars. Inadvertently dropping the stump onto the foot or leg of a laborer is not uncommon and can result in a serious injury.